Oh, Baby!
by Rakuen1
Summary: They don't know where she can from, they don't know what to do with her. All they know is that they are stuck with her and her crazy dragon pet. Now the question is, can they survived living with a four year old girl? *yaoi with a twist!*
1. The Arrival of SomethingNew

Inu:Okay....another strange..idea popped in my head and now here it is....here...for others to read....to see if they like it or just to tell me its a ssttrraannggee idea....  
Riku:*sighs* Just say it will you???  
Inu:Okay! Okay! Yeesh, whatta grouch...  
Riku:.....  
Inu:Ryou..will you do the honor??  
Ryou:*nods* Inu-chan does not own YGO! But she does own chibi chibi Makita....and her little wierd cat like creature..???*looks at Inu*  
Inu:Don't ask...you'll see later on.  
Ryou:Okay!  
  
  
  
  
Dailog  
Inu:I think you people know what the Dailog is already. You're smart.  
  
Yami Malik-Malik  
Malik Isthar:Marik  
  
Inu:Just ta let you know, so ya won't get confused. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, Baby! "The Arrival of Something...New"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*BANG! BANG!*  
  
The banging echoed through the dark Game Shop.  
  
*BANGBANGBANG!!!!*  
  
"Mmmm," Yugi dug more underneath his blanket.  
  
The banging came again. "~go away..~" the boy muttered, but the banging didn't go away. It just kept on coming.  
  
Finally the boy stuck his head underneath the pillow to block out the noise.  
  
Across Yugi's room, a door opened and a look alike of Yugi came out; only he was taller, gold streaks in his black-crimson spikey hair and his eyes red.  
  
Yami yawned and strechted as he walked downstairs towards the banging on the door which seemed to be getting lighter and lighter.  
  
He twist the knob and was met with a blast of cold air from the winter morning. The Spirit gave out a sharp yelp and hugged himself.  
  
There he saw a girl of age four dressed in a red coat with black bottons going down. She wore black stockings to keep her small legs warm and black glossy shoes to match.  
  
But what startled Yami the most was that the girl looked almost like him. She was smaller then his Hikari, Yugi. And her hair was like the Tomb Robber, Bakura; only alittle longer and black with crimson streaks running through it. And her bangs golden yellow with light green bows on the top side of her head. Her skin white tan, but her eyes were ruby pink...almost similiar to Yami's.  
  
And her experssion was serious as a child could get.  
  
Yami kneeled to the girl. He brushed back her bangs and looked around for anyone else, but alas there was nobody else in sight. Just a big black bag next to the girl.  
  
"Whats your name, little one?" Yami asked. The girl shook her head. Yami just stared at her in questioning. "You don't know your name?"  
  
The young girl bit her bottom lip and nodded, but she put her small hand on her throat and waved a finger.  
  
"Can't talk?"  
  
The girl nodded. Yami sighed and scooped up the girl in his arm and picked up her bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi had came downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He passed by the living room and waved to a small girl in there and headed into the kitchen. The girl just gave Yugi a strange look, but shurgged it off and went back to her cards that were sprawled all over the table.  
  
Yugi shut the fridge door and poured himself a glass of milk. He came back in the living room and waved at the girl again before going upstairs.  
  
  
  
Makita watched the strange boy come and go before looking underneath the table. She smiled and beckon something there to come out.  
  
A Petit Dragon slithered out and flapped its wings to get into the air. \\Isn't that the same boy that brought you in?\\ the Petit Dragon thought to her.  
  
Makita shook her head. \Thats not him. The guy that took me in is my papa and he had red eyes. Where did you think I got my eyes from!?\  
  
Petit pouted. \\Yeesh! Excuse me for asking!\\  
  
\.... You are so difficult to deal with sometimes.\ Makita thought; looking back at her cards. The Petit Dragon hovered over her.  
  
\\They need some excerise. They're getting restless.\\  
  
\I think I know that, butthead.\ Makita growled. Petit was about to say something nasty, but he disappeared as Yugi came running back in the living room and skidded in fron of Makita.  
  
Yugi looked the girl over and over again and couldn't beilve it, but it look like he was looking at another look alike only in female form and the hair stlye of Bakura. "Wh, where did you come from?"  
  
Makita giggled, but then stopped. Where did she come from? She couldn't remember herself how she ended up here. All she could remember was a bright blue-neon light that blinded her and someone whispering "good-bye, my little angel. you must be with your father in order to help him sealed up the shadow Realm; since you are the key.."  
  
Yugi saw the girl's confused experssion, then tears wielding up. He sighed. 'Here comes the water works.' "Hey, hey..don't cry. I didn't mean to be rude and just ask you were you came from." he stood next to Makita and notice how short she was.  
  
Yugi stroke the blonde bangs from her eyes and notice that they were ruby pink. They reminded him of Yami's red ones. "So..whats your name?"  
  
Makita looked up at Yugi and smiled; she latched herself on him, giving him a huge embrace. Yugi just sat there dumbstruck.  
  
\\Okay...the kid just asked you your name. Not to give him a hug.\\ Petit thought.  
  
\Shut up, bonehead. I just got a vibe of him. He is the Light of my father. He carries the Millenuim Puzzle which means i'm his neice in sort of wierd way....\  
  
\\Wait..I thought you were the Pharaoh's daughter as well as his Hikari? But since he was a male; a girl thats the descended the Tomb Robber, Bakura; agreed to have thier baby.\\ Petit said.  
  
\Huh??\ Makita released Yugi and looked around. \What do you mean?\  
  
\\...you-you don't remember, do you?\\  
  
\Remeber what?\  
  
\\Never mind. I'll try and explain later on.\\  
  
Yugi watched the girl look around as if she was looking for something. She turned back to him and smile. "My name is Makita, but thats all can remember for now." she said sadly.  
  
Yugi looked at her. Her voice was soft as if she was discovering her own voice. 'Anmesia?' he thought. He looked around for his Yami.  
  
"If you are looking for the bigger you; he left sometime ago." Makita said helpfully; rocking back and forth on her feet.  
  
"....." Yugi looked at Makita. 'the bigger me....' "Where did he go?"  
  
"Something about shopping for food."  
  
Yugi almost fell over. 'What is he thinkin!? He doesn't know how to shop let alone he doesn't know how to give the right change to the cashier!' Yugi raced upstairs. 'He's shopping skills are almost bad as his cooking skills!'  
  
The boy quickly took off his p.j's and threw on some clothes. He reaced downstairs and passed up Makita. 'Can't leave her here by herself.' he thought.  
  
"Come on, Makita. We're gonna rescue Yami from the dangerous shopping mart." he grabbed her small soft hands and pulled her.  
  
\Watch out for the others, Petit! Make sure they stay in the Shadow Realm!!\ Makita shouted to her Duel Monster friend.  
  
\\Gotcha!\\ Petit appeared and swirled around before disappearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu:I thought I might add Makita's bio here so you won't get confused about her. And if you want; I'll add her biostory in the next chapter in case you get even more confused how she's related to Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi. ^^  
  
  
  
Chibi Chibi Makita Bio  
  
Name:Makita  
Birthday:January 15, 2040  
Age:4  
Sign:Aquarius  
Bloodtype:AB   
Millenuim Item:Millenia Key *its the fuse of the M. Puzzle and the M. Ring*  
  
Location:Game Shop  
Family:Yami Yugi *father* Yugi *uncle* Ryou *uncle* Yami Bakura *uncle*   
Fav.food:Niho soba *buckwheat noodles* and Ice Cream *any kind*  
Leastfav.food:Fish  
Hobbies:Sending annoying people to the Shadow Realm and reading   
  
School/Elementry:Sakura Ki *cherry blossom*  
Fav.subject:Art  
Leastfav.subject:Math  
Fav.Sport:Soccer -it gives her excuse to "accidently" kick the ball at someone-  
  
Fav.Color:Neon blue, green, and silver  
Fav.Animal:Iguanua, *she thinks Godzilla is a over size iguanua* and kitties   
Best Friend:Mokuba Kaiba, Rebecca*gonna be seeing her alot* Shizuka Katsuya  
Powers:The power of the Shadow Realm  
Unique talent:Changing into a cat creature with big fluffly flaming fur that are called "Nights"  
Fears:Being alone, and being chased by Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Fav.Games:Duel Monster, Dance Dance Revolution  
Deck:A Dark, Light, Fire type  
-Note:A Duel Monster called Petit Dragon hangs around her as if he was her pet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu:Okay....that was the start of my wierd fic...and hope the bio was helpful..  
Riku:That was a wierd start for a wierd fic.  
Inu:YOU CALLIN MY STORY WIERD!??  
Riku:*cringes*  
Inu:Thought so. ^^  
Riku:....  
Ryou:*jumps up* REVIEW!! 


	2. Why Any Yami Shouldn't Do Grocery Shoppi...

Oh, Baby! "Why Any Yami Shouldn't Do the Grocery Shopping"  
  
  
Inu:*begins to choke* ARRGH!! FINALS!! FIIIIIIIINALLL!!!!!!! AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! *faints*  
Riku:Uh...  
Bakura:YEAH!! She's dead!!!!!   
Riku:....  
Ryou:*pokes Inu*  
Inu:*quickly stands up and dusts herself off* Okay! I'll try to post this story up as quickly as I could as long I get reviews! ^^  
Bakura:*sees that Inu still alive* Crude..  
Inu:....ANYWHO! There some cruelty between Ryou and Bakura still and Yami and Yugi still haven't revealed thier true feeling to each other...YET! ^^ BU T IT STILL YAOI!!!  
Yami:.....  
Yugi:*giggles*  
Inu:Thats all I have to say for now! Okie-dokie?? Okie-dokie!  
Sora:She's insane.  
Riku:*nods*  
  
  
Disclaimer Dude:Inu-chan no own YGO...SO STOP TORTURING HER!!!!!  
Makita:But she owns me?  
D.D:.....  
Makita:WHA!??  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou pushed the cart along the aisle he was in. He hated shopping as much as he hated his Yami for being so cruel to him. But He was still confused why Bakura wanted to go with him to the ShopMart.  
  
'Thinkin of Yami...where did he go??' Ryou looked around; trying to spot Bakura. He sighed. 'I hope he's not getting into trouble.'  
  
Of course, he jinxed himself.  
  
  
  
Bakura was sitting ontop of of the shelves laughing at Yami; who was trying to ignore the Tomb Robber and think of which soup the girl would like.   
  
"Yeesh, Pharaoh! Why don't you just put a pink apron and be the maid for your aibou." Bakura grinned. The Pharaoh cracked his knuckles and tried to keep his cool.   
  
'Keep calm, keeep calm....'  
  
"Whats wrong, Pharaoh? Cat got your tongue??" The Tomb Robber teased.  
  
"......" Yami dumped a couple of soup package into the cart and rolled on. Bakura grinned and followed him.  
  
"Excuse me, kid-" one of the employee began to talk, but with the flick of the hand; he disappeared. Bakura just kept on walking. "Don't walk away from me when i'm talking to you pharaoh no baka." he growled; and jumped down in front of Yami.  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Makita. Keep up!" Yugi shouted as he saw the grocery market up ahead. He glanced behind to see Makita keeping up with him; he smiled.  
  
Makita stopped when something invisble struck her emotionally. She looked around; somebody was tampering with the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Makita!"  
  
Makita looked back at Yugi then looked around one more time before racing off.  
  
The door slid open and there they were met with a very disturbing sight. Most of the store was either destroyed or being destroyed, and everyone had left the place empty like a ghost town.  
  
"oh yami. what did you get into now?" Yugi asked silently; looking around.  
  
Makita stood closed to Yugi as she watch a boy, taller then both of them with large brown eyes and silver hair; appoarch them.  
  
"Ryou, what hap-" Yugi began then groan; slapping his forehead. "Please don't tell me they're at it again." he pleaded. "Pleeeeease!"  
  
Ryou gave a weak smile. "In coming!" Makita shouted. All three of them ducked as something came flying over them and splattered on the glass door.  
  
The three kids raised thier heads and looked at the splattered window.  
  
"Damn Tomb Robber! Why don't you go shove that stick up your ass! (Ryou quickly covered Makita's ears.) And leave me that fuck alone!!" a dark voice ran through the store.  
  
Makita felt the warm hands move away from her ears. She looked up to see Ryou gritting his teeth. Then looked to see Yugi storming down one of the aisle.  
  
"Yugi! Wait!!" Ryou ran after his friend; leaving the four year old by herself.  
  
Makita crawled underneath one of the cashiers booth; looking around. Something quickly formed next to her.  
  
\\Whats going on? there's a couple of humans in the Realm and Nemuriko escaped.\\  
  
Makita turned to see Petit Dragon, hovering next to her. \WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!??\ she shouted.  
  
Petit cringed and shook his head. He growled and ht the back of the girl's head. Makita gave a 'ow' and rubbed the back of her head as small tears formed in the corner of her eyes.  
  
\\Forget me being here, Makita! There goes Nemuriko!!\\  
  
"Eh?" Makita saw the childlike dark sleeping fiend, floating down the fruit section. "Gahhh!!" she bounded after one her monsters with Petit right behind her.  
  
She passed by Ryou and Yugi trying to keep thier Yami's from killing each other.  
  
"Really, Bakura! You need to take anger mangement class." Ryou grunted as he was pulling on Bakura's shirt.  
  
The boy would have got beaten for the comment, but the darker Yami was more concerned with someone else.   
  
The Spirit of the Ring began to relax a little, but his muscle still tensed as Yami looked down at his Hikari.  
  
"Gomen-nasi, Yugi." Yami said; seeing the worried look on Yugi's face.  
  
Yugi smiled as Yami smiled back. Bakura made a face as Ryou smiled and rolled his eyes seeing his Yami's child like act.  
  
The four looked around at the half destroyed store. "So! What happens next?" Yugi asked; looking at the mess.  
  
Some of the shelves were knocked over, flour everwhere along with egg slime, raw meat juices, spilled fish and live lobster; cracking thier claws at the air. Some of the windows were cracked as puddle of milk, juices, soda were on spilled o the ground.  
  
Yugi looked around; looking for someone. "Where's Makita?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" everyone looked at Yugi.  
  
"The small girl. Where's Makita!?" Yugi looked around frantically.  
  
"The girl's name Makita?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Oh! I left her next to one of the cashiers." Ryou said. "It seemed that she didn't want to get into whatever was happening."  
  
Yugi took off in that direction, followed by Yami and Ryou and leaving a very confused Yami Bakura behind.  
  
"What in seven hells are you people talking about!?" Bakura demanded; racing after them. "I didn't see any girl, only the people that ran out or the ones I banished to the Shadow Realm."  
  
The four stopped in front of the store and looked underneath all the cashiers. "How did you know her name was Makita?" Yami asked; looking around.  
  
"She told me. How else did you expect her to tell me, Yami?" Yugi looked underneath the cashiers. "Didn't she tell you?"  
  
"No, she couldn't talk." the young Pharaoh was confused.  
  
"AAAAAAAA!!!!!! Bad!! Bad, bad, bad!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" everyone stood up and to see a small girl run by with a huge snow wolf running after her.  
  
"Hey! that kid kinda of looks like you, pharaoh. But with my hair style dyed black!!" Bakura shouted. "What the hell is going on here!??" he looked at Yami and Yugi.  
  
Both of the shook thier head.  
  
"Yami, wasn't that our Silver Fang that just ran by?" Yugi asked; looking at his darker side.  
  
Yami nodded and gave a guilty smile. "I called him out once, but quickly summoned him back....I think."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OOF!!!"  
  
The group heard a series of 'ow's' after sounds of glass shattering. The raced to the wine section; seeing liquid flowing from there.  
  
The saw huge wolf hovering over a girl with hiar of Bakura, only with blonde bangs, the hair black and crimson streaks runing through it; and covered in red wine.  
  
"Ewwwwwwww!!! Dog baba's!" Makita said; covered in sticky sylivai. Silver Fnad gave out a sharp bark and continued to lick the wine off Makita. (A/N:I hope he doesn't get drunk later on..*giggles)  
  
Bakura leaned against the shelves of bottles of wine; chuckling as Silver Fang picked up the girl by the nape of her shirt and dropped her in Yugi's arms, before disappearing.  
  
Makita got Yugi covered in the sylivai too.  
  
"I think I need a bath." Makita said.  
  
"I think so, too." Yugi agreed. Yami chuckled a bit and Ryou smiled as Yugi tried to clean himself and Makita a litte.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Transaltion:  
  
pharaoh no baka-Stupid Pharaoh *Neko-chan said that what it means, but I asked my sister just incase, and she said that was right, bnut i'm not sure....*  
  
Hikari-Light  
  
Gomne-nasi-I'm really sorry  
  
  
  
  
Inu:THANK-YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!! I-I-I-I-I LOVE YOU ALL!!! *crys*  
Everyone:*sweatdrop* 


End file.
